Goodie Two Shoes is a Badass
by everydaydreamer
Summary: Diana needs to talk to Faye and they discover something about each other. Fayana with hints of Cassie/Adam/Melissa
1. Chapter 1

_**For anyone who's been following my Nikita Fanfiction, I apologise. It has been suspended due to lack of imagination on my behalf. I'll try and write more soon…ish. I have however, been writing a story for livejournal. Read it here: **_ _**Anyway, this is a one-shot **_(maybe)_** It won't be following the storyline because I'm too cool for that, joke. I just want to try something different. I might dip in and out at times, so I'll need your input by reviewing…**_

"Faye? Faye?" Diana called out while she walked around the abandoned house. "Looking for the Princess of Darkness? Something must be wrong" teased Adam who was sitting at the table studying.

"Oh hey, I didn't realise you were here" said Diana startled. "Just trying to get some peace and quiet to study for tomorrow's Geometry test" he said smiling. "How come you're looking for Faye?" Diana took one more look around before heading for the door "No reason. I'll see you later". Adam's gaze followed her as she left the house. "I wonder what Faye's done this time?"

**Line break**

"So what's going on between you and Jake?" Melissa was sitting on Faye's bed reading a magazine while Faye was getting changed. "There's nothing going on between Jake and I, and anyway, he likes little blonde head cases" she said holding a dress against her while she looked in the mirror.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, there's something in his eye when he sees you" said Melissa flicking through the pages. "Trust me, there's nothing, and even if there was, I wouldn't be interested. That ship has sailed" replied Faye pulling a dress on over her head. "Zip me up?" she said with a devilish smile. Melissa hopped off the bed and walked over to the tall girl and zipped up the dress.

"Then explain this: If there's nothing between you and Jake, why are you getting all dressed up?" asked Melissa smirking while gesturing to Faye's outfit. "What? I can't look hot for no reason?" snapped Faye. "Whoa cool your jets. I'll drop it" said Melissa smiling and returning to the magazine on the bed.

**Line Break**

_*Knock Knock* _"Its open!" called out Cassie from the kitchen, "Hey Di. What's going on?" asked Cassie as Diana arrived into the kitchen. "Do you know where Faye is?" Cassie furrowed her brow "Umm, no. Did you try the House?" "Tried it already, Adam was the only one there". Cassie's eyes opened "Adam? What did he say?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, I was just passing by. What's with you two? I thought you'd get together when we broke up, but yet, here we are 5 weeks later and nothing. What up with that?" asked Diana smiling.

Cassie smiled softly before answering. "I don't know. Maybe he's not over you yet? I don't want to force him into something he's not ready for" Diana laughed "Not ready? Please, he's been ready since you arrived to Chance Harbour" Cassie flinched at Diana's harsh words. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that since I was nearly over him, he'd be the same. I didn't mean to sound so harsh". Cassie nodded "It's Ok, I understand. Hey, do you wanna stay here tonight? Grandma still isn't back and it's kinda quiet around. I could use the company". Diana looked at Cassie smiling "Sure, sounds like fun".

"I'll make some popcorn" smiled Cassie. Diana checked her phone: One new message.

**Faye: **Lady Lashes said you were looking for me. Are you at home?

**Diana: **At Cassie's, drop by

**Faye:** Could we meet somewhere else? I'm not in the mood for the creepy little Stepford ghoul to bore me with Lady Lash problems

Diana burst out laughing when she read the text. "What's so funny?" asked Cassie putting the popcorn in the microwave. Diana got to her feet "I gotta go. I'll be back in a while, there's just something I forgot to do".

Cassie smiled "I'll go pick up a movie for us while you're gone". "That sounds good. See you in a while" said Diana going out the front door and walking to her car. Once inside, she texted Faye:

**Diana: **Meet me at the house

**Faye: **I'll see you there

_**5 minutes later…**_

Diana walked into the house and looked around for Faye. She felt a shot of excitement rush through her when she saw her sitting on the couch at the top of the stairs. She had her legs up on the couch stretched out, playing with and old puzzle box. When she heard Diana coming up the stairs she took her feet down and put down the box.

"So what's so important that you had to talk to me in private?" asked Faye. Diana stood at the top of the stairs staring at Faye. "Actually you wanted to meet somewhere private" stated Diana. "It doesn't matter, now what's the problem?"

"A girl came up to me today. She said her name was _Eva_. She asked me where she could find you, and when I asked her how she knew you, she ran off". Despite the fact that Faye was worried about Eva coming for her, she looked at Diana confused.

"So you wanted me to come here so you could tell me a girl named Eva was looking for me?" Diana shook her head. "I thought that was weird that she ran off, so I followed her, and well, she went back to Lee's house. I'm sorry Faye, but, I think he's cheating on you".

Faye shivered "He's not cheating on me". Diana sat down beside Faye and placed her hand on the brunette's lap which caused a warm feeling to rush through Faye. "You're in denial" Faye shook her head "I'm not, because Lee's dead".

Diana leaned back and looked at Faye before questioning the brunette. "What do you mean he's dead?" Faye took a deep breath. "Long story short: Eva is his ex-girlfriend who was in a coma brought on by an over-dose of Devil's Spirit. When she woke up she got jealous of me and killed Lee with some freaky magic out of nowhere. I guess now she's out to get me" said Faye smiling nervously.

Diana hugged Faye, "I won't let that happen" Faye was shocked, but she enjoyed it. She liked the feeling running through her as Diana held her tightly in a warm embrace. "I'm not gunna let some psycho bitch try to hurt you!" Diana was surprised by how protective she was of Faye.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you looking out for me?" asked Faye confused. Diana let go of Faye and looked deeply into Faye's dark brown eyes. "I don't know why, but what I do know is I don't want anything to happen to you".

Faye, who was usually so composed and hard, now looked scared and fragile. She looked at Diana, her mouth opening slightly as she leaned in closer. "I think I know why" she whispered as her gaze went from Diana's eyes to her lips.

Faye's lips lightly brushed off Diana's before she kissed her gently. Diana pulled away to get a look at Faye before she cupped Faye's cheek in her hand, lips together, bodies moving closer.

Faye wrapped her arm around Diana's waist and with her other hand held the back of Diana's neck. They kissed passionately before Faye lay down on the couch, pulling Diana on top of her.

Their bodies grinded against one another, Diana's kisses started to trail down Faye's neck and chest, and down as far as her stomach before returning to Faye's lips. Diana bit Faye's lip causing the girl to moan in delight underneath her.

Faye couldn't get over how the good girl could be so bad, so experienced and Oh So Sexy. She was furious how Adam had someone as great as Diana and let her go for some Doe-eyed Orphan Annie, but she didn't have much time to be angry when Diana was taking her shirt off and throwing it across the room. Faye put her hands on Diana's hips and started kissing her stomach. Diana's head dropped back in pleasure before taking it upon herself to unzip Faye from her dress.

Just as the zip was halfway down, they heard Adam and Melissa come in. Diana looked at Faye in alarm and hopped off her grabbing her shirt on the floor and throwing it on before they'd see her. She ran over and sat next to Faye.

Adam and Melissa were at the foot of the stairs when Faye remembered "My zip!" Diana's eyes opened wide. She wrapped her arm behind and around Faye's waist before catching the zip and pulling it up. Adam saw her with her arm around Faye, "What's going on here?" he asked.

"We're just talking" said Diana smiling. "About?" asked Melissa. Faye rolled her eyes "If you must know, Diana ran into Eva earlier on". Melissa's eyes widened "Are you Ok? Did she hurt you?" Diana smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. Actually I think I'm gunna head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said getting up and walking down the stairs.

"Wait! Can I get a ride?" asked Faye following after her. Diana tried not to smile when Faye passed her on the stairs when she was heading for the door. "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow so" said Adam. "Night!" called Melissa after them.

Out in the car, Diana was grinning as they pulled out of the driveway. "Who would have thought, Lady Lashes and Melissa? Looks like the one-woman relationship wrecking crew will be on her own. I suppose there's always Jake" said Faye jokingly.

"Adam and Melissa. Really?" asked Diana raising an eyebrow. "Duh, they've been flirting for a while now" Diana shrugged her shoulders, "Well if they're happy" "Adam and Melissa, Cassie and Jake. Our Circle is pretty intimate, don't you think?" grinned Faye.

Diana pulled up outside Faye's house. Faye looks at Diana and then the car floor. "Who would have thought? The badass and the goodie-two-shoes" Faye looked at Diana, "No one called you goodie-two-shoes, you just need to loosen up".

"You weren't saying that to me ten minutes ago when we were making out" said Diana amused. Faye laughed and then leaned in to Diana and whispered seductively, "Prove me wrong so". Diana trembled at Faye's words. She placed her hand on the inside of Faye's thigh before leaning in to kiss her, gently massaging the thigh whilst doing so.

Just as Faye moaned in pleasure Diana pulled away but her mouth hovered beside Faye's cheek, brushing off it every second or so. "Loose enough?" Faye was the one trembling now. "I'll see you in the morning" smirked Diana, knowing her influence on Faye now. "Good work Meade, I never knew you had it in you" grinned Faye opening the door, "See you in the morning".

Diana waited and watched as the brunette got to her front door and went inside before leaving for Cassie's. Did that really just happen? Did she really just make-out with Faye Chamberlain? Every guy in town would do anything just to talk to Faye, and yet, there was Diana, having heated make-out sessions in the Old Abandoned House and in the front seat of her car. She didn't care what happened in the past with Adam, all that mattered now was Faye.

_**So what do you think? One-shot or more? Granted if I write more, it will only be a few chapters because I lose interest easily (I'm a child like that). If you have any tips, please, don't be afraid and just review, reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**_


	2. Solo Magic vs The Jerk

_**Hi there. I know I haven't updated this fic in like, a year (sorry) but I'm back, and I'm going to finish what I started (I hope)…**_

Diana found herself waking up with a smile on her face. The events of the previous night were still fresh in her mind. She had dreamt of Faye kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. Faye's cool fingers trailing down her chest to her…

"Morning sleepyhead" giggled Cassie hopping on the bed beside her. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Diana was caught off-guard and couldn't think of a cover. "Ooh, who's the lucky guy that's got you grinning?" Diana blushed, "No one".

"My, oh my is it hot in here or is it just your cheeks?" Diana got up out of the bed walking to the bathroom, "What?" Cassie giggled, "You're blushing".

Diana splashed water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She smiled once more before composing herself and walking back out to Cassie who was waiting eagerly on the bed.

"So?" Diana rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to tell. Last night was just a good night, so I have you to thank". Cassie frowned, "I don't believe you, but I'm hungry, so I'll press you more over breakfast" she said getting up off the bed and heading for the stairs.

"Actually, I'm going to have to give it a miss. I have to be somewhere, but that's for last night, it was a fun night" Cassie smirked, "I get it, you have to _be somewhere_".

Diana rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll see you later". "Enjoy yourself!" called Cassie after Diana. _I will_.

**LINE BREAK**

Faye was woken by a knock at her door. She called for her Mom to get the door, but there was no answer. Groaning she threw her legs over the side of the bed and lazily walked to the door.

"This better be good!" she said opening the door, "Jake…". "Mind if I come?" he asked walking past her. "Um, _yeah_, I'm kinda busy sleeping".

"Great, I'll join you" he said smiling and taking off his jacket. "Wha…No. No come back down here!" called Faye up the stairs after him. Sighing and rolling her eyes when he didn't answer, she went up after him.

As she opened the door, Jake was lying on her bed with his shirt off. Faye stood at the door with one eyebrow raised, not surprised at all. "I thought you said you were in bed?" grinned Jake.

"Other than the obvious, what do you want?" Jake rolled onto his side and rested his head on his hand seductively, "I need your help". "Of course you do. What for, a love potion to get Little Bo-Peep to hop into the sack with you?"

Jake smile sarcastically, "Cute, but no. There's a guy causing me hassle, and I need some help to do a spell to make him…go away" Faye shook her head confused, "Who's hassling you? I mean, why would they bother?"

"Oh you're hilarious this morning" "Thanks, it comes naturally" smirked Faye.

"So will you help me?" "I'll think about it", "Thank you. As for the obvious…" leered Jake, "No. No way. Out, Now" ordered Faye.

"But we're so good at it!" pleaded Jake. Just as Faye was about to reply with a witty comment, the doorbell rang.

"Aren't you Ms Popular today?" Faye looked at him dubiously, "Today? Every day, _excuse_ me".

With that she walked downstairs and answered the door. Expecting Melissa she opened it and was greeted by bright eyes.

"Diana!" Faye was happy to see the brunette, but when she remembered Jake was upstairs she started to panic.

"I hope you don't mind, but I just wanted to see you". "No, that's no problem at all. How about we go somewhere else instead?" asked Faye. Diana giggled. "What? Why are you giggling?" Diana gestured at Faye's pyjamas, "Looks like you're only looking to go to bed".

"That's what I thought" said Jake coming down the stairs putting with his shirt and jacket in hand. Faye's heart stopped, "Oh…I didn't know you had company" replied Diana with her eyes wide.

"You're welcome to join us if you want?" asked Jake smirking. Faye stared at Jake wide-eyed, "He doesn't mean that!" Raising an eyebrow at her, "Um, yes, I do".

"It's Ok. I can see you're busy enough. I'm gunna head" Faye caught Diana by the arm, "It's not what it looks like! Tell her Jake!" pleaded Faye.

"Sure, it's not what it looks like. I _didn't_ just come over to lie on her bed with my shirt off". Faye's eyes widened even more, "He's being sarcastic, I swear, nothing happened, and nothing _will_ happen!"

"I'm outta here, too much girl stuff" said Jake putting his shirt back on. "Me too" said Diana getting in her car.

Faye stood at in doorway with her hand on her head and watched Diana drive-off. Jake walked past her. "What the HELL were you playing at?!"

Jake was taken aback, "What?" Faye hit Jake's chest, "Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell the truth?!"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "OUCH! And I don't know, it was fun?" he nursed his chest, "Why do you care what she thinks anyway?"

Faye crossed her arms, "Because I don't want to be associated with a Low-Life jerk like you anymore" Jake put his hand on his heart, "Wow, that hurt…Just like that thump. I forgot you liked it rough"

"Screw you!" "If you want?" he smiled as fury grew in Faye's eyes. A fire burned up inside her, and then Jake started feeling a stinging pain in his head. It spread to the rest of his body, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Faye, what are you doing?...Stop!" Faye stopped, realising what she had done, she stormed inside, slamming the door behind her.

Jake started banging on the door, "Faye! We need to talk! What was that? Faye!" Faye was sitting on the ground in her room, leaning against her bed. Tears filled her eyes thinking of how disappointed Diana was. She needed to let her know that she doesn't care about Jake.

_Jake_, she nearly killed him. When did she get her solo magic back? Did Lee's fake Voodoo doll work? She needed to figure everything out, but first, she had to talk to Diana.

_**Well I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think if anyone does decide to read it**_


	3. It matters

_**I got good reviews from people for this fic so I'm going to continue on with it. Sorry for being MIA for a while, I had exams and I only got my summer holidays there on Wednesday. And **__Ariana__**, thank you very much for your review, I'll try and keep it going for as long as possible...**_

Diana was sitting at the Boathouse staring into a cup of coffee when Melissa came over and sat down across from her. Diana looked up at her with a fake smile.

"What's up?" asked Melissa. Diana shrugged, "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Melissa frowned, "I saw you leaving Faye's this morning, and I saw Jake banging on Faye's door".

Diana looked at Melissa curiously, "Jake was banging on her door?" Melissa nodded, "Yeah. I heard him crying out in pain, and then a door slammed. After that he banged on her door for ages. I was going to call over, but I thought she could handle herself and that maybe you could use a buddy".

Diana smiled, "Thanks Melissa, but I'm fine. Now for a change of subject, what's the story with you and Adam?" Melissa's cheeks grew rosy red, "What? There's nothing to tell".

Diana rolled her eyes, "Come on, I see you guys stealing glances and the other night at the House…" "Actually I could ask you the same question. What's been going on with you and Faye?" interrupted Melissa.

"Faye told you, I ran into Eva". "Mmkay, but I still think there's something you guys aren't telling me" Diana smiled, "Same goes for you and Adam" she said getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Melissa. "I've got some stuff to do". "Oh okay, I'll see you" "Bye!"

As Diana left Melissa's sight, she spotted Adam at the bar cleaning glasses. Melissa smiled to herself thinking about what Diana said. Maybe it was time she and Adam stopped dancing around each other and just make a move.

With that Adam looked up and smiled at Melissa. She smiled back with a little wave of her fingers. Yeah, it was defiantly time she made a move.

**LINE BREAK**

Diana was sitting in her car, debating whether she should go talk to Faye or keep ignoring her. What if she was in trouble? Like why was Jake banging on her door, and why was he crying in pain. Was she Ok?

Just as Diana decided to continue ignoring Faye, the passenger door opened and Faye sat in. Diana looked at her in disbelief, "Now before you say anything I want to explain; Jake arrived at my door and before I could tell him to beat it, he was in past me and lying on my bed shirtless. I told him to get lost and that's what he was doing when you came. That's the truth, I swear. You have to believe me".

Faye had a pleading look on her face that made Diana's heart melt to see how much she cared. "Why does it matter so much that I believe you?" asked Diana, still holding a straight face.

"It matters because it does, okay!" Diana held her look, "No. Tell me. Why does it matter?" Faye's face was weak, "It matters because you matter…to me. And I hate this feeling I have when I know you're upset or hurt because of me".

Diana stared at Faye for a few moments more. Faye's eyes were tearing up. Diana leaned across to Faye, cupping her cheek in her hand and kissed her. Faye softened with the kiss and brought her hand up to Diana's.

When she finally pulled out, Dianna was smiling, "So you believe me?" Diana nodded rubbing Faye's cheek with her thumb, "Yes, I believe you. And I'm sorry for not hearing you out earlier".

Faye smiled, "It's Ok, I'm just glad you believe me". Diana frowned slightly "What?" asked Faye with concern.

"Melissa said she heard you and Jake when I left. What happened?" Dropping her head, Faye quietly said, "I think I have my solo magic back again".

Diana looked at Faye confused. She shook her head, "What? No. That couldn't have happened" Faye nodded, "Well how else would you explain me almost killing Jake without me even knowing where all this power came from?"

Diana was bewildered, "Well whatever it is, I'm here to figure it out with you". These words comforted Faye, and also comforted Diana. "I'm here for you because _you_ matter to _me_".

Faye smiled and leaned in to kiss Diana again, but Diana stopped centimetres away, "Maybe we could move this someplace else other than my car, because as spacious as it is, I think there's probably more comfortable places we could do this?"

"Well Diana Meade, aren't you the eager beaver?" teased Faye. "Oh you know me, I try to excel at everything I do" smirked Diana. "Well then, I wouldn't want you to do badly" replied Faye seductively getting out of the car wearing a sexy half-smile.

Diana felt her heart race and jumped out of the car after her. This was a whole new magic, and Diana liked it.

_**Ok since I'm extremely tired and it's 4am here AND I also felt bad about not updating in a while, I'm posting this without a spellcheck done. Now for any of you who have read any of my other stories, you'll know I'm a bit of a grammar Nazi and tomorrow when I read over it I'm going to regret it, but damnit, my eyes are closing so here…Enjoy!**_


	4. Photosynthesis is where it starts

_**Thank you **__Ariana__** for your review, it was much appreciated.**_

Diana woke-up feeling a warm body beside her. She rolled over to see Faye lying on her back, looking as beautiful as ever. Her olive skin shimmered in the light from the setting sun peering through the window. Diana rested on her hand facing Faye.

There was an overwhelming sense of happiness in Diana as she just lay there staring at the brunette. _How is it that the person I never thought I liked, would be the one that I find myself falling for?_

Just then, Faye's eyes started to flutter open. She squinted because of the sunlight in her eyes, which made Diana giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Faye smiling. "Nothing, you're just so cute when you wake-up" replied Diana.

"When I wake-up? How long were you staring at me?" asked Faye raising an eyebrow. "Not too long. A few minutes maybe?" grinned Diana.

"Well at least I'm something better to look at compared to Lady Lashes" Faye said very matter-of-factly. "Oh but you're so much more" smiled Diana.

"Really? How so?" Diana grinned and started running her fingers along Faye's stomach, "Well for starters, you're funnier" "True" interrupted Faye.

"Also, you are better in bed" "Obviously" added Faye. "You're clearly the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and most importantly, you're eyelashes are just the right length".

By the time Diana had finished talking, her fingers had travelled to Faye's cheek, and she moved in to kiss her. Faye was laughing but then stopped, "You're just flattering me, but it's much appreciated".

Diana shook her head, "No, I'm not. For as long as I've known you, I thought you were beautiful. I used to be jealous of it and all the guys you got, but now I realise it wasn't you I was jealous of, it was the guys…Wow that's really sad…"

Faye kissed Diana, "Only a little, for the most it's romantic. I should probably tell you something kind of embarrassing to even the score" "Which is…" asked Diana curious and smiling.

"The reason why I trash Adam so bad is because he got you…" Diana stared at her, "He got me? Wait, so you liked me back when Adam and I first started dating?"

Faye dropped her head and swallowed, "Yeah…" Diana studied Faye's face, searching for clues, "How long have you known you liked me?" "A while" replied Faye without looking up. "Faye, for how long?"

Faye's face grew weak, "Since the third day of Middle-School when Mr Jennings asked who knew what Photosynthesis was and your hand shot straight up. I remember your long brown hair running down your back, and then your chocolate eyes lighting up when you answer was right. The truth is, even if I didn't know who I was back then, I knew I wanted to be with you. I befriended Melissa in the hopes to spend time with you, but I only ended up stealing her away from you. I'm so sorry Diana".

Diana sat up and took Faye in her arms, "You have nothing to be sorry for!" "But I do! I was cruel to you because I wanted to push you away because I thought I could never be with you".

"Why did you think that?" asked Diana stroking Faye's cheek. "Because you were a girl…" "_Were_?" interrupted Diana. "You know what I mean. Then you were with Adam, and I just thought I was being absurd. I tried to forget you, so I did everything I could to clear my mind of you. Everyone thinks I'm a slut that's slept with every guy in Chance Harbour, but that's not true. I've only ever been with Jake and Lee, and now, you. You're the only person I've ever wanted to be with and that night in the House when you hugged me and said,_ I'm not gunna let some psycho bitch try to hurt you_, I had never been so happy in my life. I knew then that I loved you, and always had".

Diana stopped stroking Faye's cheek and stared into Faye's teary eyes, "What did you just say?" Faye looked at Diana, "I said... I knew _I loved you_".

Diana was motionless for a moment, which frightened Faye, but then her eyes welled up and her mouth curved into a huge smile, "I love _you_", and kissed her passionately.

Faye rested her hand on Diana's which was cupping her cheek. Diana could taste the salt from Faye's tears on her lips. The two girls were smiling through the kisses and it wasn't long before they were back rolling around in the bed.

_**I'm not really sure if that's how I'll end it, so please review and let me know what you think. If that **__is __**how I end it, then I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and favourite and followed, you guys are cool beans.**_


End file.
